Bitácora de un Polizonte
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Fic hecho para la prueba de la Guerra de las Bandas, como miembro de los Seven Nation Army.


Bitácora de un polizonte, Era de la Piratería año 52, 36° día de travesía

El despertar fue brusco como todos los días. Incluso había perdido ese gusto a sorpresa que había tenido al principio. Nunca era a una hora fija, dependía solamente del humor del capitán. Después de todo nuestro cotidiano despertador era su el profundo sonido de su bajo que resonaba desde las empolvadas bodegas hasta el nido de pájaro, y esa nota específica parecía tener la encantadora costumbre de escoger mi cabeza como alojamiento para un par de horas. Era en las mañanas que agradecía que mi cama estuviera entre las provisiones, eso me había salvado de quedarme sordo justo después de iniciado el viaje en el Storm.

Me levanté de la cómoda hamaca que había instalado sin prisas. Después de todo el no tener que trabajar era una de las ventajas de ser el tripulante "extraoficial" de la banda. Sin cambiarme fui hacia uno de los barriles de agua y bebí una buena cantidad para refrescarme. Arriba mío se escuchaba el ajetreo matinal normal de un barco, además de varios detalles peculiares que uno no se esperaría. Después de todo Mega estaba recriminándole a Franxo a voz de grito que había vuelto a mover las bocinas, dejando nudos que ni la persona más paciente y hábil del mundo podría desenredar, además de destruir el inestable balance que había logrado para tener un sonido perfecto y que por eso había arruinado todo su duro trabajo. El comandante del barco le decía que ese era su barco y movía cualquier cosa que quisiera mover. Justo cuando la réplica se estaba cocinando en los pulmones del encargado de sonido otro pleito menor se apresuró a tomar el escenario. Mientras el doctor de a bordo del Storm estaba revisando que todos estuvieran en condiciones aceptables después del jolgorio de la noche anterior había llegado a mascullar lo dañino que era el ron para la salud de los tripulantes, a diferencia de su amado whiskey que sólo reportaba beneficios. Por azares del destino estaba cerca el encargado de suministrar a toda la población del bajel este renombrado licor para corsarios y no le pareció correcta la afirmación del médico, y se encargó de expresarlo en voz bien alta, y así se originó el conflicto entre Rido y UvI. Así pues se abandonó el problema de las bocinas para que todos los que gustaran pudieran tomar partido en el debate sobre las virtudes de cada destilado. Además de esto se escuchaba las fervorosas oraciones que el chaman, Cormano, dedicaba cada vez que se despertaba y los gritos de Ungrim pidiendo a alguien para entrenar una nueva llave que había visto en su viaje por el mundo de los sueños, sin contar los lucrativos gritos de Varn que estaba pregonando a los cuatro vientos que las apuestas sobre la discusión estaban abiertas. Para dejar constancia, el whiskey no parecía muy favorecido pues estaba cuatro a uno. Es difícil argumentar a favor de una bebida de las planicies sobre el tradicional licor pirata cuando uno está en un cascarón de madera que baila bravamente sobre las olas con una bandera negra ondeando soberbia al viento.

Todos estos ruidos y más me acompañaron como todas las mañanas mientras me vestía. Al igual que para levantarme me cambié de ropa sin prisa alguna, dejando que mi vestimenta negra remplazara a la ropa de dormir casi por voluntad propia. Durante esta ceremonia ponderé seriamente el asunto de si poner mi dinero en manos del tahúr que seguía insistiendo a viva voz. Aún tenía dinero del último botín que habíamos repartido, pero ya había perdido una sustanciosa cantidad en otra apuesta dos días atrás. Ese día, ociosos, habíamos organizado un concurso musical de quien podía hacer el mejor solo con su instrumento. Todos los que no participaron fueron elegidos como jueces. Había apostado una fuerte suma de dinero a que podía impresionar con un solo de violín y superar al favorito, nuestro capitán bajista. No parecía que me favoreciera mucho el asunto pero había estado practicando y eso me permitiría amasar una buena suma para gastos personales. Pero no me salió bien la jugada. A pesar de una digna actuación con mi instrumento Geralt sorprendió con un solo de guitarra y se llevó la competencia, así como Varn mi dinero. Pero por suerte ese dilema se resolvió solo pues la inequívoca voz de Kid interrumpió apuestas, pelea y todo, llamando al desayuno. Era extraño que se hubiera puesto a cocinar tan rápido, pues solía perseguir un rato a las dos damas antes de cocinar, las dos féminas debieron de hacer alguna argucia para lograrlo. Por suerte para cuando esto sucedió cuando ya estaba vestido y sólo me faltaba agarrar mi cinta y bastón. Salí rápidamente de la bodega con la cinta atada alrededor de la cabeza y jugando con el cayado.

En la tripulación ya no necesitaba seguir con el acto de ceguera pero me había acostumbrado ya a fingir esa discapacidad para sacar unas monedas y un poco de comida gratuita. Ahora que ya no había trabajo me apresuré para subir al primer alimento diario. Mientras me caminaba me acordé de cómo habíamos conseguido el último botín. Ahí, en el North Blue habíamos terminado en una cueva bastante extraña, donde nos habíamos encontrado un marine con un pañuelo en la boca, llamado Kaos. Una extraña alianza se formó para buscar un tesoro que supuestamente se encontraba al final. A pesar de este acuerdo el marine terminó por no hacer demasiado, hasta llegar a donde estaba el tesoro donde quiso aprovecharse de nuestro trabajo y robar el tesoro. Zarosh y yo peleamos con ese vicealmirante el tiempo suficiente como para que el resto pudiera robar al menos una buena parte del tesoro. Al final debimos de salir con las dos terceras partes de las riquezas almacenadas. El escape no fue simple pero lo logramos. Además del dinero Liken, el cartógrafo, había hecho un muy buen mapa de la laberíntica caverna y la podríamos aprovechar futuras excursiones.

En el comedor estaban todos sentados ya y Marth, el nuevo que había terminado en la cocina junto con el cantante, estaba sirviendo la mesa. Me senté al lado de Tsujiji que estaba planeando la mejor ruta a seguir. Después de que sirvieran mi plato agarré el periódico para ver si había algo nuevo. Ahí estábamos, otra vez en primera plana, compartiendo lugar con otras tres bandas novatas que también debían de estarle dando quebraderos de cabeza al Gobierno Mundial. Como nuestras hazañas ya las conocía, leí por encima que nuevos problemas habían causado los demás. Al terminar de leer pase a la siguiente página, donde se hablaba de las últimas actividades de los Marines. Ahí leí que la vicealmirante Terreis había hundido su propio barco, que dos vicealmirantes más, Ramsus y Eratia, habían detenido a varias bandas piratas y que el otro más del mismo rango de nombre Sandai había sido indebidamente apresado por una confusión de la policía de una isla de la Grand Line que había supuesto que era un vago indeseable. De nuestra incursión a la cueva no había nada, supongo que para no dañar la prestigiosa imagen de los cuerpos de seguridad aún más. Además me fije brevemente en la sección de cartas de los lectores, donde había gente que hablaba de las cosas más inverosímiles, como que Monkey D. Luffy no había sido ejecutado, que se había visto al antiguo capitán de los Outlaws, Long Jhon Silver, navegando de nuevo los mares o de la aparición de un mortífero ser conocido como "Cejitas", es decir puras invenciones. Antes de cerrar el periódico me fije en los nuevos afiches de búsqueda y vi si mi recompensa había cambiado, cosa que había pasado llegando a los 2.200.000.

Parecía que sería un día dedicado al maravilloso pasatiempo de perder el tiempo, pero justo cuando había terminado tanto de comer como de hojear el diario, la normalidad regresó. El ruido de una bala surcando calmadamente el cielo, su repentina aceleración al ver su presa flotar sobre las olas y la lluvia provocada por su impacto a un costado de la nave fue una gran campana de alarma para todos. Con presteza y extrañamente organizados salimos a cubierta para enterarnos de quien era el insensato que nos atacaba tan cerca de Reverse Mountain.

Lo que nos encontramos fue toda una señora persecución atrás de nosotros. Unos cuatro barcos de la marina seguían tenazmente nuestros invisibles pasos sobre el mar. Un barco blanco, majestuoso, era escoltado por tres otras embarcaciones, una de las cuales era la que había disparado y se encontraba más cerca de nosotros. Y aún así ni yo ni los otros podíamos evitar ver el galeón del prístino color de la nieve que era el buque insignia de esa pandilla de caza. Sin decir una palabra sabíamos que era el Polaris, uno de los más famosos y temidos de los buques de guerra de los Marines. No pude evitar pensar que probablemente teníamos suerte de que no se tratara del Saint Andrews, pues con su poderío de ataque y velocidad nos las veríamos negras antes de si quiera poder llegar al mar más grande del mundo.

-¡Ferdi!- Gritó el Capitán.

-¡Sí!

-Sube al nido de pájaro y revisa si no hay más barcos en otras direcciones intentando tendernos una trampa.- Quien se encargaba de hacernos publicidad como banda musical saltó al instante y subió ágilmente por las cuerdas.

-Sólo son esos barcos. Pero parece que mantienen su distancia. No quieren atacar aún.

-¡Por Fisher Tiger! La marina son unos cobardes. Como no les salió bien el ataque sorpresa ya no se acercan.

-Capi, a nadie le gusta una patada en los cojones.- Fue la respuesta de UvI. Que se desentendía ya de la situación y descorchaba su segunda botella del día.

-Vamos que saben que si se acercan ni Fisher Tiger los podrá salvar.- Dijo con naturalidad Varn.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Gallinas! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Tengo unos movimientos nuevos que no han visto!- Ungrim parecía ansioso de que llegara el momento del enfrentamiento. Sus gritos perforaban mis oídos pero dudaba los chicos de blanco los llegaran a percibir

-¡Gallinas! ¡Gallinas! ¡Gallinas!- Mega, Cormano y Zarosh coreaban a todo pulmón la opinión que se estaba extendiendo en nuestro barco sobre los autoproclamados defensores de la justicia.

-¡Idiotas!- Con un golpe la navegante los hizo callar.- Lo que quieren es que nos acerquemos más a reverse Mountain. Entonces con las corrientes amenazando con destrozarnos contra la Red Line si nos desviamos atacaran. Cualquiera con dos gramos de cerebro se daría cuenta de eso.

-Bueno, eso se arregla dejándolos fuera de combate antes.- La tiradora respondió calmada.

Sin prisas se acercó al único cañón que teníamos en popa y lo preparó. Con cuidado, como si armara un rompecabezas, preparó la pólvora, ajustó el ángulo, encendió la mecha. Con un estruendo digno de de un trueno la bala salió disparada hacia el primer agresor. La calma regresó por un momento mientras la bala se convertía en un punto negro en el cielo, casi indistinguible de un pájaro. Todos mirábamos con atentamente esa bala que parecía ir tan lenta. Volaba con gracia, con elegancia. Y de la misma forma descendió, justo a través de la cubierta del barco perseguidor y más abajo, hasta el mar por la cantidad de agua que salió del agujero abierto al poco tiempo. Hicieron lo posible por salvar el barco pero pronto decidieron que había que salvar la vida y comenzaron a abandonarlo. Otro de los pequeños buques intentó tomar la posición de su desafortunado compañero pero su suerte no fue mejor. Así con dos perfectos disparos nuestros perseguidores se habían reducido a la mitad.

-¡Häck! Esa es nuestra tiradora, nadie la supera. Sus ojos son infalibles. ¡Viva!- Los gritos de la tripulación de halago ante esa proeza de la normalmente reservada Häck hicieron que se sonrojara y bajara levemente la cabeza. Mientras los gritos se elevaban me pregunte por que las mujeres parecían siempre ser las más centradas de la tripulación.

-¡Piratas!- Fue el grito que surcando la mar detuvo la celebración. Venía directamente del Polaris.- ¡Este es el Vicealmirante Ramsus! ¡Si se rinden ahora los trataremos bien! ¡Si no me quito el cinturón y…- Deje de prestarle atención. Era raro ver a dicho alto cargo de los Marines alejado de su barco más preciado, pero todo podía pasar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Franxo?- Pregunto Tsu.- Si nos desviamos ahora podemos perderlos, pero si nos dirigimos a la Reverse Mountain solo podría despistar al Polaris. Estaríamos a merced del otro barco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Vamos entrar a la Grand Line!- La temeraria respuesta del capitán era lo que todos nos esperábamos. Nadie en la tripulación dudaba de esa contestación. Éramos piratas y nuestro destino estaba en la Gran Ruta.

Sin perder un momento todos nos pusimos a trabajar, incluso yo que no tenía ninguna "obligación" para hacerlo. Así con las habilidades de Tsu empezamos a intentar perder al vicealmirante. Con habilidad envidiable empezó a maniobrar el Storm. Los Marines no se quedaron atrás, pero nuestra embarcación era más veloz que el masivo Polaris. Así, aprovechando corrientes poco a poco incrementamos las distancias con respecto a la mayor amenaza. Fue justo antes de entrar en la corriente final cuando nos preparamos para la batalla que no pudimos evitar. Lo único que yo hice fue bajarme la cinta sobre los ojos para comenzar a actuar mi viejo y conocido acto de minusválido. Häck subió al nido de pájaro para dar cobertura a todos nosotros, puesto que usar los cañones podría desviarnos lo suficiente como para que nuestra travesía terminara ene se momento, y Mega hinchó sus pulmones para entonar el himno de nuestra banda. Así confiando en la destreza de una camarera con orejas de conejo para guiarnos a través de una de las corrientes más extrañas del mundo nos dispusimos, para luchar con todo lo que teníamos.

Los chicos de blanco nos alcanzaron. Y sin vacilar saltaron al abordaje. Entonces de los labios del técnico de sonido salió nuestra canción. Con ese melódico canto de guerra nos preparamos para derrotar a los atacantes. Yo estaba al lado de Geralt, quien calladamente saludo a los enemigos con la espada, como todo un caballero. A los lejos escuchaba como Varn y Zarosh atacaban juntos con un ataque que nombraron Varrosh Kick. Yo me quede plantado esperando que me rodearan. Cuando mis enemigos terminaron de colocarse a mí alrededor les dirigí la palabra.

-No pensaran atacar a un pobre desgraciado a quien la vida le quito la vista ¿o sí?

-¡Cállate pirata!- Mi truco parecía que no funcionaría con esos bestias sin corazón, que no se apiadaban ni de un ciego.

-Está bien, me callaré.

Puesto que no prestaban atención a mis palabras tendría que recurrir a otros medios. Dejé caer el bastón que llevaba y desenfundé la espada que siempre llevaba oculta por la capa. Supongo que se habían creído un poco lo del pobre inválido pues escuché gritos de sorpresa cuando los ataque sin vacilar y con una precisión totalmente inesperada para los pobres soldados. Nosotros llevábamos las de perder si nos fijábamos exclusivamente en los números, pero nuestra capacidad de combate era muy superior. Corté a diestra y siniestra, desarmando e hiriendo a todo aquel que se me acercara. Escuché como Ungrim le aplicaba a una llave a un pobre desgraciado y como el capitán incompetente de los blancos no acertaba a decir nada una vez que se encontró frente a frente al sombrero irlandés de nuestro comandante. Así, para evitar una debacle absoluta, pronto huyeron, haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse de la corriente que los arrastraba junto a nosotros hacia la entrada del cementerio de piratas.

Tan rápido como había llegado terminó la batalla. Rido no tenía demasiado trabajo, solo algunos rasguños de quienes se habían portado de forma demasiado impulsiva. El mar parecía obedecer a nuestra navegante pues no nos desviábamos ni un ápice de nuestro curso. El agua hizo todo el trabajo, remontándonos sobre la ladera norte de la Reverse Mountain. Me quité la banda que cubría mis ojos para ver por primera vez el mar más grande del mundo. Y cuando llegamos al final, cuando surcábamos los aires como nunca me imaginé que un barco fuera capaz de hacer vimos ahí el mar de nuestros sueños. Era inmenso, de un azul tan profundo que el cielo le tenía envidia, solo manchado por tres puntos que debían de ser barcos. La artillera con sus ojos de halcón nos avisó que eran barcos piratas.

-Uno tiene una calavera sobre una rosa de los vientos, otro son tres calaveras bebiendo y el último tiene un tridente.- eran las otras bandas de novatos que habían estado causando algo de revuelo. Era momento de encontrarlos, de enfrentarnos directamente a ellos. Atrás los Marines, a los lados el Calm Belt y sus bestias, adelante otros piratas, y más allá nuestro sueño como banda. El capitán lo dijo en voz alta.

-Vamos a conquistar el Grand Line.


End file.
